supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
Death, also known as Rebekah Z'iegler and The Grim Reaper, is the oldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and an ancient primordial entity of immense power. Having existed since the beginning of time alongside God, Death is so old she cannot remember who is older: herself or God. History Origin Death came into existence after The Darkness, and at the same time, God did. At the time, they were the only 3 beings in existence. '' ''After years of God's attempts at creating the Universe, and his sister dismissing him for her desire of solitude, Rebekah had grown apart from them and became detached from everyone but herself. Years later, The Darkness produced 3 other beings, her daughters Reya, Romona, and Valeria. Tired of not being able to do anything, God created 5 beings of immense, primordial power called The Archangels to fight a terrible war against his sister. When the battle was over, God decided to imprison The Darkness and created a mark to serve as both lock and key, which he entrusted to Lucifer. Reya and Romona were taken under Rebekah and Raava's protection, while Valeria decided to stay by God's side in a journey to find enlightenment. Creation Of The Universe After the battle was over, the Primordials stood by God's side as he crafted what is now known as the Universe. Rebekah had abandoned her sisters and remained by God's side when he created the first beasts; The Leviathans. While God saw they were extremely hungry, and as such were a danger to his creations, Death found them entertaining. God grew concerned that they would destroy everything and decided to lock them away in a prison called Purgatory. Years later, God created Angels and Heaven, as well as the human soul. To fulfill God's task, he created an angel sub-species called the Reapers and gave them to Rebekah. They were tasked with delivering the souls of the deceased to their proper afterlife. Imprisonment Due to unknown circumstances, God locked Death away and kept her in a magical coffin 600 feet under the Earth. Her sisters weren't aware of this and simply thought she decided to wander off as usual. The Host of Heaven would only release Death when God had major events planned such as The Great Flood, after which she was sealed once again. It remains a mystery of how Rebekah was able to free herself. The Coven Upon learning of a spell that could bind Death, Owen's mother and her coven searched for weeks until finally, they collected the ingredients needed for it to work. After successfully casting the spell they were met by the sound of wings flapping. A dark-haired woman appeared to them, revealing herself as Death, bothered by the fact that they had bound her, demanding to know the reason behind their actions. Owen's mother expressed her wishes of having a child to be the reason why she had done what she did, unable to deny the request under the effects of the spell, Death simply waved her hand. After that, the coven had broken the spell and Death departed. Personality Due to her advanced age, Death is completely detached from the rest of the universe. She compares other forms of life to a bacterium. She cares little for major events of the world like The Apocalypse, and only pays the events vague interest. However, unlike the other Horsemen, Death is shown to have a more civil and calm manner when dealing with other beings. Despite being callous at times, Death has a respect for the natural order of the universe. Powers and Abilities Powers Being the personification of the concept of death and as the eldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen, Death is among the oldest and most powerful beings in the Universe. The only entity to exceed her power is The Darkness, with God being her only equal. Nigh-Omnipotence: As a primordial being and being the eldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death can do almost anything that she desires, possessing a great deal of near infinite supernatural power. Death is so powerful that she is one of the few beings that can enter Lucifer's Cage without the need of the Rings of the Horsemen. Death is also powerful enough to remove and/or transfer the Mark of Cain. Nigh-Omniscience: '''Death has an almost absolute awareness of the universe that exceeds that of the Archangels and is only rivaled by God. ''Immortality: Death is exempt from all forms of pain, fatigue, age, and disease. Death states that she will eventually be the only thing to last forever.'' * ''Invulnerability: As both a Horseman and a fundamental driving force, Death is exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner.'' Weaknesses ''Binding:' Death can effectively be bound. God kept her imprisoned beneath the Earth for thousands of years for unknown reasons. Owen's mother was able to successfully bind her. God: '''While God may not be able to directly kill her, he is able to bind Death. ''The Darkness: Fearful of the most powerful entity in existence, Death hesitates to break the Mark of Cain.'' ''Death's Scythe: The only known thing that can harm, and possibly kill Death.'' Paraphernalia Equipment ''Death's Scythe: A weapon owned by Death, capable of killing/reaping any being in existence. It appears to be similar to the mythical version of Death's scythe in lore, possessing a wooden handle and a black blade.'' ''Death's Ring: 'Rebekah's ring is made out of pure silver, with a white and round stone set in it. Whoever wears it gains the power of Death as well (tactile necro kinesis, intangibility, super strength, invisibility, and teleportation). When united with the rings of the other Horsemen, it opens a portal directly to Lucifer's cage.